The international patent application published on Jul. 29, 2004 under no. WO 2004/063660 (Lavoie) discloses a motorized bracelet assembly used to move sensors along a pipe. The bracelet assembly has a frame installable around a pipe and a support device holding the sensors. The frame has wheels for moving the frame in an axial direction of the pipe. A flexible transmission device receives a rotational movement and transmits it to a gear box mounted on the frame. The gear box re-directs the rotational movement from the flexible transmission device towards the wheels. This motorized bracelet facilitates the inspection of the thickness of nuclear pipes with respect to the manually displaceable bracelet assembly disclosed in international patent application published on December 2001 under no. WO 0196808 (Lavoie). However, this motorized bracelet assembly is not adapted for crack detection in the pipes. For crack detection, the sensors must be positioned and moved in periphery and in an axial direction of the pipe while being held at an angle with respect to the surface of the pipe. However, none of the bracelet assemblies known in the art is able to achieve such a positioning and displacement of the sensor modules in periphery of the pipe.